(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compounds, substituted aryl ethylenes and a process for producing the same and a process for producing .alpha.-(Substituted aryl)propionic acids which are derived from substituted aryl ethylene, have anti-inflammatory effect, antalgic effect and antipyretic effect and the precursors thereof, esters of .alpha.-(substituted aryl propionic acid.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
German Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2426160 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR1## wherein n=0 or 1, X is an alkyl- or alkenyl group with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and the residue R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are the same or different and hydrogen, chlorine or fluorine atom and, when n=0, likewise bromine atom or a lower alkyl-, lower alkoxy-or hydroxy group, provided that at least one of the residues R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is not hydrogen and, when n=0, at least one of the residues R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is not hydrogen. The compounds are said to have valuable therapeutic properties including anti-inflammatory, analgesic and antifebrile properties. No examples are found of the compounds of the formula where X is vinyl.